1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for projecting an object in a space of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,968 describes an automatic dialog system which helps a driver remain alert by conducting a conversation with the driver on different topics. For this purpose, the system has a voice recognition module and a speech generating module. Speech synthesis or stored speech may be used for this purpose.